Shota
by LyHy
Summary: All words is in the title. There is a story about the older red head comforts younger friends. I write this my GrayZa readers. Thank you a lot
1. chapter 1

**Hi. I'm back. I know I am such an annoying girl** TT

 **This is an Erza fic, GrayZa is main pairing, other will decide later. Recently, I like shota, especially, older girl with younger boy, so I'm so excited to write this one.** **I will not talk anymore. This is a sweet short fic. I hope you can leave reviews for me.** **Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 1: The memory of Childhood

He was a son of the richest business man in Magnolia City. However, not as same as the tales we had told, the boy was always alone.

His name is Gray Fullbuster, a young ten years old boy. He used to be a naughty boy as any other children, but it's not anymore. His mother was kidnapped along with his twin brother, but she was killed after that. His brother also change his attitude, while their father never talks to them cherishingly as the past.

He became less and less in talking, even other kids pushed him, he still didn't have any reactions.

For this reason, they started to bully him as a habit.

"Hey, oi...oi... raise your fragile up, ice boy."

"Yeah yeah... Don't make that Zero face or do you want me to help you heat it up?"

There were a few boys around his eyes laughing at the raven hair boy. They hated his cold attitude. Was he too mug to not talk to them?

The boys were angry by thought, they didn't like this boy, they would beat the shit out of him.

Raising their bunches, those little kids was about to hit our Gray.

However before their bunches could touch him, a figure stepped between them.

"Tch, tch. Stop it kiddo. Wow, beat a boy by all of you? That's not fair. Well... let me think... Do you want me to tell your parents or I will help him to beat you down huh? I don't care about rude boys hit a lovely girl like me."

Looking at the unexpected figure in front of their eyes... She was a so so beautiful girl. All the boys' hearts were beating so hard, they thought that the fairies in tales couldn't be prettier than her.

On the back of the girl, Gray surprised to hear such a brave girl to step in his business.

Staring up to see who was that, all in his eyes was the scarlet... the scarlet of her hair. It's gorgeous like the sunset that he always love to watch every afternoon near the river, where he secretly stayed all those sad years.

The moment seemed to be skipped, he didn't hear, or notice what was happening around, until...

The girl turned back to him. He could swear he just saw the most beautiful girl in his life.

She was a little older than him, uhm... maybe two or three years, her big brown eyes looked down at him, let a hand out to him, she smiled...

"Come on. I will take you home."

At the time, he finally recognized that the boys had gone, there was just two of them.

The girl faced him with her body covered the light from sunset, which falling all over her side.

Gray automatically caught her small hand, allowed her to pull him up with.

The shorter boy was following the taller girl.

Leaving the slowly darker classroom, they stepped under the light of sunset.

Though the sun had gone, her scarlet still fired in front of his eyes.

Looking from far away, we can see that the boy never leaves his eyes at the older girl. A point of changing, just as another point is changing in his heart.

In his memory, there is a brightest fairy, pulling him out of the dark jail left behind.

 **Sorry for my bad skill, I understand my idea right? TT Have a good day to all of you. Please reviews my reader.**


	2. The crush in the ice shell

**Wow wow wow, it's been a long time, I know everyone was thinking I abandon my stories... and I got many complain...**

 **The truth I got many new projects to do with my job, so I defintely in a currently bee-state. Anyway, this is my special note before go ahead to our Grayza moment.** ** _*I decide this will be a collection of Erza and boys, every pair will include 2-3 chapters and the idea may depend on your requests._**

 **1\. Grayza: 3 chapters (is going)**

 **2\. Rogza: 3 chapters (is planing)**

 **3... (waiting for requests**

 *** _Thanks Lucia Ten._**

 _Here we_ go

Chapter 2: The crush in ice shell

It's 9 years since Gray Fullbuster has meet the brave scarlet haired girl. Now he is a high school student, of course, being a son of one of most noble business man and own a so good-looking make him become top of ideal boyfriend over girls, not mention that he is strong in many sports, has a admired outcomes, especially an cold prince always attracts girls easily.

 _*RENGGGG*_ The bell rings for ending the class, our famous boy sighs, taking his hag and head to the school gate.

If he's lucky...

"Gray-sama, can you come with me for a dinner this weekend? We can go to the Moody Blues Luxury for the richest taste. I will not lose y-..."

"Gray-san, I have two tickets for the Doy Vineyard, I have heard you like wine, and they serve the infamous brand in over Fiore."

"Gray senpai, please..."

It's totally not a lucky day day as usual. Over and over the time, those girls never let him a chance to come home in a comfortable mood, outside, inside, whenever thay have a chance, there is no way to lose it.

Feeling dizzy for the annoying, the boy gives in as defeat, first, he is really angry, but after all the result is no change, so let it go.

God know all he wanna right now is sitting in his car, with a soundproofed black window, there is the way to relax from bored girls. He doesn't like girl that all. Well... don't misunderstand, the truth is there some girl, or the only one that he never feels annoying or in contrary he hopes that she will be his side over and over the time.

Can you guess who is she? Yup, Erza Belserion is just a normal girl, but the only unique goddess in his eyes, his mind, his heart.

From the day he had meet her, they became friends without hesitate. He likes to play with her, he loves to see her in his sight. He never feels alone from the that day, though he can tell she may feel... not so comfortable when she comes to his house. There is a lot of maids to watch over them, and of course they don't welcome a random girl, nowhere to be side their young master.

Having a hard time to come to his waiting car, he relieves, about to come in and back home but a joyful melody catches his ears, no doubt Gray immediately lives again.

"Hey, Gray-kun over here." A strong female voice calls towards him, under the huge tree next to his school gate is a beautiful girl. She is a vivid hair's color, a gogerous face, a golden body shape. May be she is not the most beautiful girl he had seen (you know there are a dozen of Miss, Actress, Model, Hot girl, etc. around him), but the girl has stolen his heart.

Gulping hard, Gray tries to keep his increasing heartbeat, cooling his burning face and giving a hearty smile back to her.

"Yo Erza-san. What brings you here?" Instead seating in the car, he just turns his way directly to the scarlet haired girl, making long steps by his model-leg.

"Aw. I can come here, can't I? Don't tell me you already has a bunch of cute girlfriends here.?" Erza teases, knowing how he is tired with them.

Hearing this, he immediately pales, I don't sure it's because of the fan girls or scaring some one misunderstands...

"No no no. Erza-san you know I don't - no NEVER like them. I just wanna go out with y-..." Gray stops right after notices what he is saying.

"Huh... you want what?" The girl narrows her big eyes, looking at the nervous boy.

"Uhm... Nothing. I- You have something to tell me right? Gray scratches the back of his head, tries to change the subject, she is the only girl breaks all his cold state - the one melts his ice.

"Ah, right. I just get my first salary, so I wanna invite you a meal, if you don't mind ride me by that bicycle." Smiling happily, Erza points his index finger to the blue bicycle leaning on the huge tree.

Gray raises his brow, looking at the girl, then grinning ear to ear and makes a greeting post like a soldier.

"Yes madam."

"Good. Go ahead boy." Erza exclaims back, grinning too and waiting for Gray takes the bicycle.

Seating in front of, waiting for a certain takes her post, feeling her hands grab on his shirt, Gray can't help but smiling happily like any school boy sees his beloved girl.

"Done. Ready for a party today." Erza calls out, excited with her bestfriend.

"Yap. Let's go." Calling out loud to his driver that he will come home later, the boy starts to ride his happiness under the warm organ sunset.

 **End for second chapter, what do you think? I'm not sure, this take me only 30 minutes to finish... I am just about to go sleep but I can't and the flow is go well so... please reviews, show me your opinions please.**


	3. Chapter 13

**Writing again after a long time is struggling, so I don't know how to feel about this chapter. Thank to my friend for helping me with typing.**

It's totally a great day with he and Erza, uhm… He didn't know about her but for him, every time with Erza makes his life becomes more colorful.

Sitting beside the the river bank, which they have usually hang out. The distance between them is really close, that the raven hair boy nearly wanna pull her into his hug, but he needs to hold himself back, he's scare to break the line he gets from years, the line that they can have connection.

"How did you feel Gray? Im sorry that's not best to you?" Erza smiles, looking on the surface of the river, which the sparling from the stars above.

"It's not the first day have known each other Erza. Don't you dare to say that. You are the most special that no one can compare." Gray's mind entirely focuses on the redhead's doing, he replies just as a conditional reflex. He only realises it when the gaze of the red hair girl turn back directly to him, she gets a warming smile.

"Don't have to say like that. I'm just a friend. Willing to help you, one day you can find your special person. "Erza pats his arm, seeing him just as that little boy, who need her support to become stronger.

Gray didn't think he would say it out loud, he wants to cover it up, but the red head's answer makes him turn to a different try. If he doesn't, there may be a no chance to catch her hand or her heart.

"No, Erza. I mean it. I…wanna to be with you for the rest of my life."

Silence, the space between them seems be frozen. He had confessed, he has his determinate look on her, he's waiting for her.

The red haired girl looks directly back at him, doesn't blind one, for about a century like, she opens her mouth.

"I…" there's nothing then, because the opposite boy quickly leans on, captures her lips, his tongue takes advance to enter her mouth, he explores every inches in her, tastes the taste of Erza, dominated her tongue, or bitting her lips.

Erza was surprised and then became breath less by the fierce kiss of Gray, that she can keep her mind straight. Getting her hands on his shoulders, Erza tries to pull away, with a hard try, she gasps for air as soon as they pull apart.

Gray rests his fore head on her, let his hot breath blowing on her skin. Staring in her face, he can tell Erza's struggling with breath. Her face is red, her eyes are cloud by tears and she seems to lose her strength that he can feel on her weight lies on him.

"I'm sorry Erza, but I can't stand to hear… from you." He whispers, making she shivers by his breath caring her skin.

Erza tries to look up, seeing how depress he is, she can't help but grap his face by both her hands. Looking right to his eyes, she smiles "I think I will be with you."

Everything next,..oh we don't have anything next, because of another kiss going on………………

 **So this would be the end of GrayxErza-shota's part. Maybe it's also the end of this story or maybe I would go back with the plan I had placed on before chapter. Thank you for reading.**

 **Hoping you have enjoy your time and have a good day!**

 **Sincere**

 **By all heart.**


End file.
